Graduation
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: A day where she will have her final moments in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy approaches. A sad parting but a new future and the continuation of their dream will remain only to their hearts no matter what. A SomaxRindou One-shot.


**A/N: Sup guys. wiErD here and I just got a oneshot for you featuring from a different fandom since I recently read this and liked it afterwards.**

 **It's just a crack ship and possibly my favorite ship in this manga. (IMO)**

 **Hope ya like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything else except for the plot and story.**

* * *

 **\- Graduation -**

It's already graduation day. A day where graduating students gather for their recognition to step up to the outside world and mark their history to the society. It's the day where they finish their loose ends in their highschool life and move into another form of progress on their lives. A new life where their talents are put to use.

To Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, only a handful of students managed to get through to the so-called tests the academy was famous for. Due to this, the number of graduates are often outnumbered to the number of guests.

The 90th generation are finally facing themselves to the end point of their highschool life.

Rindo Kobayashi was never the type of person who would like these types of occasions. She less cared for the graduation and the fact of her leaving this place was actually depressing.

After all, the fun she had in this year was unlike any other of the years she had went through. Not to mention that it's just the beginning of it.

Heck, she wanted to stay at least a bit longer just to enjoy this excitement she'd been feeling.

There's so many interesting people she'd met over the course of the year and so many interesting events that continued to fire up her soul.

The Shokugeki matches she had with many people, the moments she'd spent with her friends, and her life as a member of the Elite Ten. She treasure it all. Although it's not that convincing for her to have such an attitude, she enjoyed it nonetheless.

And now, her day as a student here in this academy now comes to an end.

She sat in a stone ledge located in a small open field with trees lining up accordingly to the stone pavement leading to the graduation hall. She wore her usual student uniform and the badge of her position as an Elite Ten is held in her left hand.

Her catlike eyes gazed over to a small lake just beside the path. Countless lights were reflected due to its clear attribute and the beautiful sounds of nature hummed through her ears like an orchestra.

She adored the silence until a familiar voice interrupted her train of thought.

"So this is where you are, Rindo-senpai." A voice of a man expressed with a shrug as her eyes slowly turned away from the scenery and looked to the left, revealing a red-haired boy with a white cloth tied on his left wrist.

The voice was easy enough for her to recognize the person beside her.

"Ara, it's just you, Soma-kun."

"Don't _it's just you,_ Rindo-senpai. Your speech is coming up."

"Well, it's not like I'm leaving a couple of advices for the new ones there now. I'll just pass the speech to Tsukasa anyways." The red-haired girl brushed off the topic with a carefree attitude.

"That's so like you, Rindo-senpai. Still relaxed as usual even in the middle of an important day." Soma sighed.

"Well, isn't it the same for you, Soma-kun." Rindo smiled warmly before slowly standing up and brush away her skirt.

After a few moments, she turned back to him.

"Hey, wanna go for a stroll?"

The boy hesitated for a brief moment before accepting her offer and started their small journey along the path leading away from the graduation hall.

Walking beside each other, they silent revisited the places where they enjoyed each other's company. They also revisited the exact place where they both met for the first time.

"I still can't believe you remember the spot." Soma awed at her.

"Well, I'm quite attentive when it comes to recalling such memories." Rindo said proudly.

"Hoh? I never knew you had such traits." Soma awed yet again.

"Muoo, even though we already started together, you still haven't known all too much about me." She pouted. Her finger slowly pinching his side to show her displeasure towards him.

"S-Sorry. I guess I was too focused on beating everyone." He apologized. Rindo only huffed at his reply before drawing back her finger and simply clung into his arm with happy expression.

"Yeah, that's just like you, Soma-kun."

"E-Eh? You're not mad?"

"I was but that part of you simply amuses me to no end. It's probably the only sole reason why I lost to you that time." She recalled her fated battle against him during the Azami regime.

Although they ended up in different factions, they cared less any of that and simply poured out their heart and soul to that one match. A match they could never forget.

A shokugeki that fired their souls and showed great enthusiasm and determination to win over the other. It was unlike anything they experienced before, well to Rindo at least. Soma will still have his future battles in his incoming years so she can't really tell.

But to her, that shokugeki was the best.

"Well pops said it before to me several times, the secret to becoming a great chef is meeting a woman that will make you want to give all the food you make to her."

"Then what you did back then is because of me?" She looked up to him with a light-hearted smile.

"No. I haven't met my woman–Ouuuucch!" His face contorted into a pained expression as Rindo finally pinched his sides with an annoyed expression.

"Hmmmmmmmm~" She hummed innocently as she kept her finger pinched to his sides.

"I-I-I-It hurts–Alright, I give up-Accck!" Soma desperately tried to convince her but Rindo ignored his pleas until she was satisfied.

"Then you should keep your words to yourself, mister. Geez, even though I'm already leaving, you're still saying such unpleasant things to me." She puffed her cheeks in irritation and looked away from him.

"You never let me finish my statement! That's why!" He protested. Rindo ignored him and tried to look elsewhere, prompting the red-haired boy is sigh.

"I haven't met my woman until I met you, Rindo-senpai." He finished.

Of course, the girl stopped on her tracks, unable to hide the immediate flustered face she was having after hearing all of that to her.

"W-What are you talking about? D-Don't try to change the subject, idiot!" She was completely defenceless. Soma could only smile at his. It's one of the things, he loved about her.

Who would've thought that the current 2nd Seat of the Elite Ten Council could posses such a cute expression like this?

Soma alone is the one who can witness this side of her. Everyone else would only see her jovial demeanor that she always put up most of the time. But for him, it's more to that.

"I'm not trying to change the subject. I'm just saying the truth. You're the one avoiding the subject." Soma replied.

"Really, you always corner me whenever you had the chance." She whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing. Anyway, should you start addressing me only with my name? Even though, it's just brief but I can't have my man addressing me as his senpai regardless of anything else." She reminded.

"But I liked the senpai better."

"Well, I don't."

"So you're mad?"

"No."

"Then you're fine with it."

Rindo sighed.

Within several minutes of their walk from the graduation hall, they stumbled towards the empty dorm where Soma currently resides together with his fellow students and friends. Rindo felt really jealous towards Isshiki for the first time since he resides in the same dorm as him.

"Bring back many memories, huh?" Soma muttered.

"I never visited this place often so no." She openly voiced out her feelings towards the place.

"Is that so? Well, I kinda regretted not inviting you over more often than I could." He frowned.

"But despite of that, a lot of things happened between us. In this school, I mean." She rested her head to his shoulder as they watched the ancient mansion before them.

The sound of the bell resounding from the hall soon catches their attention as Rindo looked over to the view before looking back to Soma.

"Well, that's our cue. We should be heading back." Rindo said.

"Yeah." Soma answered with a dispirited expression which caught her attention though deciding to leave it aside as they silently began their way back towards the hall.

Only the sounds of their footsteps are heard throughout the trip. Rindo continued to shelter her head beside his shoulder with a warm smile as they walked together. Every step was like an eternity for them. Despite the silence, the warmth they felt with each other brings out an everlasting sensation of comfort and affection.

However, they both knew this could only last only for a moment and the eventual parting between them will soon come afterwards.

Before they could even notice, they're finally back at the same place where they started walking. The path before them leads back to the entrance of the hall and they could tell that they're about to finish as they heard a couple of speeches from the director about the success of this year's generation.

"Well this is it. I'm glad to have taken a walk with you, Soma-kun." She smiled.

"Yeah." He nods slowly with the same expression he wore back when they started to walk back.

"How unusual… for you to have such an expression. Normally, you would be easy-going about something like this." She spoke.

"Well, aren't you the same also back then? You're leaving, Rindo." For the first time, she heard him say her name and also saw his saddened expression.

However, she only smiled inwardly before slowly leaning in towards him for a kiss. It was brief but they both felt the warmth they longed for each other and the feelings that they both expressed in this one passionate kiss alone.

"This isn't goodbye, Soma. It's just me moving forward once more. You said it yourself, right? You will use this place as a stepping stone and become number one. Then it is the same as me, I'll take this as a stepping stone and move ever onward." She smiled.

"You still have something to do, Soma. You have to finish that and when you're done, you'll find me in that place, alright?"

"Yeah." It wasn't an expression of determination as she could see small tears falling out from his eyes that he desperately tried to hold in.

"Go take that number one spot, will ya?"

"Yeah!"

"That's good." She slowly picked her badge from her pocket and placed them in his own.

"Rindo, this is your-"

"Keep it. It's a promise that I want to make with you. Rise above and continue on your goal to take the top. I will certainly wait for you up there."

There were no words to be exchanged after that. Soma held her badge dearly until he felt a pair of soft arms wrapped around her as Rindo embraced him one more time before parting.

That's right, this isn't farewell but rather a beginning and a continuation of the dream they strived to be in the future.

A dream that they both yearned that they would walk beside each other, reigning to the top.

* * *

 **A/N: That's done. I don't know how I came to like this ship but who knows, maybe I find them perfect together so yeah, that's that.**

 **I may create another one-shot with this pairing in the future so stay tuned. Thanks for reading.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


End file.
